Love Begets Love
by Mikurira
Summary: IA tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan Yuuma saat itu. Actor!AU. VY2 Yuuma/66(Roro) x IA.


Mata bertemu mata. Ada tendensi tersendiri yang terbangun dalam atmosfir ruangan yang dingin di sana. Melihat dari auranya, IA sadar bahwa lelaki yang duduk di sana adalah Yuuma. Saat bertukar pandang dengan lelaki itu, IA sempat terdiam di ambang pintu kaget sebelum manajernya menepuk pundaknya menyuruh gadis itu untuk duduk di meja segiempat yang berada di tengah ruangan. Posisinya adalah manajer Yuuma, Yuuma, IA, kemudian manajer IA. Mereka berempat duduk menghadap ke arah tiga orang lainnya yang merupakan direktor, penulis naskah dan produser yang akan membuat film mereka kali ini.

Ruangan itu dingin. IA bahkan bisa merasakan suhu meja kayu yang mendingin di depannya. Tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan aura dingin membekukan yang terkuar dari orang disebelah kanannya, suhu ruangan ini tidaklah sedingin itu. Syukurnya, saat itu Yuuma sudah tidak lagi memandangnya, lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk diam menatap ke arah langit-langit di atas mereka dengan ekspresi kosong dalam diamnya.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bekerja sama dengan kalian berdua," ucap sang penulis naskah membuka rapat kecil hari itu tiba-tiba, berhasil mengalihkan IA dari fokusnya.

Didengar dari aksennya berbicara, IA sedikit banyak tahu kalau orang ini bukanlah orang Jepang, apalagi dengan nametag bernama _Bruno _itu, jelas sekali kalau lelaki berambut pirang itu berdarah asing. Mungkin orang Spanyol? IA menerka-nerka dalam hati sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang di sebelahnya.

"Mmm... jangan tegang begitu dong muka kalian," tawa perempuan yang diduga sebagai direktor film mereka kali ini sambil memberikan kedua orang tersebut buku naskah yang dipegangnya. Saat itu IA sempat membaca nama pada nametag di dada kirinya—_Clara_; yang mana membuatnya berpikir kalau mungkin perempuan ini juga bukan orang Jepang seperti halnya Bruno, mengingat bahwa film kali ini memang katanya diadaptasi dari film luar jadi tidak heran jika akan ada orang di luar Jepang yang ikut berpartisipasi di dalamnya.

"Tidak ada hal penting yang dibahas sih sebenarnya, untuk jadwal syuting dan segala hal rinciannya sudah tertera di dalam buku naskah yang kalian pegang itu, untuk syuting di studio kita akan memakai studio 4 T dan studio 5 T dalam dua minggu ke depan, sedangkan lokasi di luar studio kita akan memakai beberapa tempat di area pedesaan dan pegunungan dalam kurun waktu dua minggu selanjutnya, semua alokasi transportasi akan dimulai dari studio 4 T sesuai jadwal, apabila ada ekstensi waktu syuting atau perubahan jadwal dikemudian hari, kita akan mengabarkan melalui manajer kalian," ujar Clara memberithu, "hanya itu sih untuk rapat pertemuan cepat kali ini, ada pertanyaan 'kah?" tanya perempuan itu sebelum manajer IA menangkat tangannya dan menanyakan apakah mungkin film ini dapat diselesaikan tepat waktu karena setelah proyek ini selesaipun, IA masih harus mengisi jadwal lainnya yang sudah ditetapkan oleh agensi untuknya.

Clara kemudian menjawab kalau tentu saja mereka dan staff lainnya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menyelesaikan film ini secepatnya. Tidak ada yang menginginkan keterlambatan atas jadwal penayangan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Selanjutnya IA sudah tidak mendengar lagi pembicaraan di antara mereka, perempuan itu hanya diam memandang kosong ke arah meja di depannya. Ada perasaan aneh yang bergejolak dalam dadanya saat ini dan ia tidak bisa memfokuskan dirinya pada percakapan di sana.

"Mukamu pucat, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yuuma tiba-tiba membuat perempuan itu menoleh kaget ke arahnya. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu pun sampai ikut terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan itu—memfokuskan diri mereka kepada IA yang masih berekspresi kaget menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

Clara kemudian alisnya mengernyit memberikan ekspresi khawatirnya, "IA kenapa?" tanyanya membuat IA buru-buru mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ibu Direktor di sana.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab IA cepat sambil menarik napas panjang.

Tigapuluh menit mungkin ada mereka di ruangan itu, membahas cepat perihal masalah pembagian kerja dan teknis yang akan mereka lakukan nantinya. Yuuma dan manajernya keluar pertama dari ruangan saat rapat kecil itu selesai, sebelum akhirnya disusul oleh IA dan manajernya kemudian. Sesaat sebelum keluar ruangan, IA sempat ditanya oleh Clara mengenai pendapatnya tentang Yuuma; sang aktor baru yang mungkin akan naik daun nantinya. IA kemudian hanya tertawa kecil berkata bahwa mungkin Yuuma akan menjadi aktor hebat nantinya. Meski perempuan itu berkata demikian, ada sebuah percikan api kebencian yang terukir di matanya—dan entah kenapa Clara bisa melihat itu di sana.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lorong itu terasa panjang dilaluinya. Dari kejauhan IA bisa melihat Yuuma yang sedang berdiri diam di dekat pintu keluar, membuat gadis itu segera menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk menatap manajernya di sebelahnya.

"Meiko, tunggu diluar duluan ya?" kata IA pada perempuan itu. Tentu karena tidak mengerti maksud dan tujuannya, perempuan dengan rambut coklat pendek yang sedang berjalan di sebelahnya itu hanya bisa mengikuti permintaannya. Ia berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkannya untuk ke tempat parkiran mengambil mobilnya. Meiko bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Yuuma yang sedang menunggu di dekat pintu keluar, membuat IA hanya bisa terdiam di tempat.

Dari jauh, warna kuning krisoberil mata lelaki itu menatapnya—menarik perempuan itu untuk berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. IA kemudian berhenti di depan Yuuma hanya untuk menatap kedua matanya di sana. Lama mereka berdua terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain saat itu—mungkin sepuluh detik ada. Mereka sama sekali tidak bertukar cakap dan hanya bertukar pandang seperti sedang mencoba untuk berkomunikasi tanpa kata-kata. Suasana itu membeku perlahan, apalagi dengan suasana sepi lorong yang hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua saja saat ini. Bingung dengan keadaannya, Yuuma akhirnya yang pertama membuka mulutnya perlahan.

"Apa kabar?"

Begitu ucapnya.

IA tanpa sadar langsung menaikkan tangannya, menampar keras pipi lelaki di hadapannya dengan perasaan penuh kekesalan dan ingin menangis.

.

.

**Love Begets Love**

Chapter 1: Reunion

_(to be continued)_


End file.
